Goku vs. Zeus
Goku vs. Zeus is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. This battle is a candidate for adoption. Description Dragon Ball vs. God of War! The ultimate hero and the ultimate villain dukes it out on the ultimate battle to the earth. Asami: Hey Korra, what do you think of a classic hero vs villain fight? Korra: I think it's awesome. It's one of those battles to decide who dominates over each other. Asami: For this battle, we have Zeus, the god of thunder. Korra:And Goku, the saiyan of Dragon ball. In this battle, we are pitting the God of War Zeus against Goku around Dragon ball Super. She's Asami and I'm Korra Asami: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armour and skill to find out who would win a death battle GOKU Asami:Son Goku, or his Saiyan name Kakarot, was born from a low-class warrior Bardock on Planet Vegeta. He narrowly escaped the extinction of his entire race when he was sent to Earth as an infant with the mission to wipe out the inhabitants and conquer the planet. Korra: He soon crash landed on Earth and was adopted by an old man named Son Gohan. Hey doesn't that sound famaliar? Like an origin story of a red caped hero...what's his name? Super.. Asami: Moving on. Being a saiyan and all, Kakarot was rather dangerous, wanting to destroy everything and become a savage warrior. Korra: But he fell down into a deep ravine, causing his memory to discombobulate. He's no longer growing up to become as a savage warrior, but instead... he became innocent, righteous and pure of heart; fighting for good and later becoming Earth's greatest defender (as well as the informal leader of the Z Fighters). Asami: Goku is peaceful, good natured, honest, loving to his family and friends, loyal, trustworthy, and brave. If he has a weakness, it is his trusting nature. He always finds the good in people when others don't see it, though Goku's enemies sometimes take advantage of his naive trust. Korra: He first started the extraordinary adventures after he made an encounter with a blue hair girl named Bulma with the search of the Dragon Balls and met throughout their globetrotting journey some greater foes, allies and rivals from Earth to the afterlife and further cosmos. Throughout his life, he trains hard and strives to be the greatest warrior possible, while at the same time using his amazing strength and skills to uphold peace. Man, this guy sure is inspiring. Asami: Indeed, being a saiyan, he is capable of basic attacks like ki blasts, flight and martial art skills. He has super strength, high invulnerability and also poccesses super speed. Korra: After receiving training from a certain perverted old man, Goku has mastered techniques like the Kame hame ha. A powerful wave of energy that took Roshi 50 years to master Asami: He was also thought patience and endurance by a cat and he also learned speed and technique by a black genie. And no he can't grant wishes. Korra: Well when he grew up and died while fighting his brother, Goku met a god named King Kai who taught him how to move around a planet several times Earth's gravity. He was taught the Kaio ken and the Spirit bomb. Asami: Goku is capable of creating After-Images, using moves like Dragonthrow Mimicry Rock, Scissors, 'N' Paper Janken Fist Shockwave Fist of Eight Hands Hasshu-ken He is also capable of moves such as Ki Blasts Destructo Disk Kienzan Solar Flare Taiyo-ken Ki Barrier Kiai Cannon Spirit Bomb Dama Dragon Fist Korra: He also knows the Kame hame ha which means "Turtle Destruction Wave" It concentrates ki into a single point but requires some time to charge there are different Variants in using the move such as Jet - Propels Goku Bending - Directed in midair Super - Planet busting power Twin Dragon Shot - Releases as spheres Continuous - Rapid-fire 10x - Max output in Super Saiyan 4 After-effects blasts victim later Ki Manipulation Asami. He also poccess Telekinesis, Flight, Ki Sense, Instant Transmission Shunkanido, Telepathy, Mind Reading and Kaio-Kenwhich was taught by King Kai. It multiplies ki and physical power but too much strain can be fatal Multiplication amount is controlled Goku's highests multiplication: 20x Korra: Goku is never a good fighter sometimes without special weapons such as the Power Pole Which is indestructible,able to extends & contracts on command like Sun Wukong's staff,and it can stretch without limit. Asami: Goku sometimes uses a cloud known as the Flying Nimbus to fly. It cn fly at Mach 1.5 Although it is exclusive to people with a pure heart. He also have senzu beans which instantly heals wounds & broken bones, restores kiand is often stored in a belt pouch. Korra: But since this is death battle, we can only allow Goku to use one senzu bean to make the fight fair. Goku have transformations to act as a power boost and like a Street Fighter Ultra combo move, it can be used to turn the tide of the battle to his favor. Asami: He has a Great Ape but we won't be using that. This are his transformations Super Saiyan 1 Increases power 50x his base form. Proportioned to his physical abilities, which gives him an even greater boost in strength, ki power, speed, stamina and durability. He is able to stack Super Saiyan power multipliers with each form. So with being Super Saiyan 3, he is 400x stronger than his base form. In this form, Goku was able to far and above outclass Frieza, who was giving him huge trouble before. He still wasn't able to defeat Goku even when he used his full power. Super Saiyan 2 Twice as strong as a regular Super Saiyan and greatly boosts his stats. 100x stronger than his base form. When Gohan achieved this form, he was able to make even Cell look like child's play. Everyone before struggled or died fighting him, or his Cell Jrs. Including Goku. Super Saiyan 3 Four times stronger than a Super Saiyan 2, and also once again greatly boosts his stats. 400x stronger than his base form. Is able to fight more evenly with Kid Buu than the previous forms. Super Saiyan 4 Note: This form is not canon to the main Dragon Ball continuity. Ten times stronger than Super Saiyan 3, which would make a Super Saiyan 4 4000x stronger than Base Goku. Korra: But due to the introduction of Dragon ball Super and stupid inconsistencies, Goku will not be using the Super Saiyan 4 but he will be using the Super Saiyan God Asami: Super Saiyan God Full power puts him on 70% of Beerus' level (BOG) Enormously surpasses even the likes of Super Saiyan 3, allowing Goku to keep up with a Beerus who was holding back, and clash with him, strong enough to create shockwaves which could possibly harm the universe (gets more deadlier the longer it travels throughout, and Earth was still in one piece, because is luckily to be close of the attacks) Takes some time to fully master. However, Beerus hinted at the time limit being able to be mitigated. Unlike the other Super Saiyan forms, Super Saiyan God has a time limit, making it not a permanent tranformation. Allows the user to regenerate from wounds. While he can lose the form, he can retain it's power, allowing Beerus to continue to battle Beerus on equal grounds using just his base and SS1 Form. Enables the user to possess and sense Godly Ki Korra: Goku has also achieve the Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan firm but we will call it Super Saiyan Blue In this form he is probably somewhere at least 100% Beerus' level Achieved by going Super Saiyan while already being in Super Saiyan God mode Comparable to Hit's level With Kaio Ken x10, he is able to gain an even higher increase in strength,(10x), and surpass/negates Hit's Time lap limit that stops for 0.5 seconds. This is a direct upgrade to Super Saiyan God, as it has no time limit. Is leagues above even the Super Saiyan God and every other Super Saiyan form Requires Ki Control and Focus Enables the user to possess and sense Godly Ki It can also be used along side the Kaio-Ken due to the forms great Ki control and Focused mind Feats Asami: Goku has Narrowly evades a laser blast FTE Combat Speeds Evades another Laser DBZ Feats: FTL during the Frieza Saga Crossed Snakeway (1,000,000 km) in nearly 2 days or 28 Hours (Saiyan Saga) Base form can only lift 10-40 Tons Along with Vegeta, fights Kid Buu, and finished him off at the end with a Spirit Bomb. (Note: The Video is extremely long.) Fights Frieza. This is considered one of the LONGEST fights in Anime History. DBGT Feats: Korra: Goku has destroyed Omega Shenron with the Universal Spirit Bomb Fights Super 17 Easily defeated both Super Perfect Cell and Frieza Asami: He had resisted Hit's ki Timeskip limit (0.5sec) in his fight against him with SSB Kaio Ken x10 (surprises him with his swift speed and even outpaces him.) SSJ1 Goku can only lift less than 1000 tons, stated SSJ1 Vegeta (comparable to Goku) can't lift Magetta who weights over 1000 tons (MANGA canon) Abused Instant Transmission against Beerus, an opponent way stronger than him, who was holding back at the time, then blasts him with a Kamehameha Korra: He is able to keep up with a Beerus who isn't using their full power in a fight, moreso due to his God forms. A Beerus going all out, stated by Elder Kai, that it is Universe Level, and it's also stated again by Vados, except this time with two universes. Whis also stated that Goku and Beerus' power can destroy the Universe . According to Whis, stated that even he can't do anything about it (Goku and Beerus'). 4897694-whis.jpg This was mainly caused by the shockwaves. Asami: Beerus is a guy who can also extremely casually and without using his full strength, merely tap his fingertip, and blew up half a planet. Beerus also made SS3 Goku, Gohan, Gotenks, Majin Buu, and a going all out SS2 Vegeta all look like child's play. Korra: Wow, thses guys sure made Amon, Unalaq, Zaheer, Kuvira and Vaatu look like Little Miss Sunshine. With the Super Saiyan God Form, he created shockwaves that can harm the Universe when he clashed with Beerus. Fights Beerus Fights Beerus, 2 Fought and defeated Golden Frieza (though he did had help from Vegeta) Asami: Despite being powerful, Goku isn't entirely invincible. He avoids unfair advantages, receives no formal education, sometimes too forgiving to evil beings like Frieza. He also cannot breathe in space Korra: And plus his Super forms drain energy and he have a limited amount of ki. Goku's main weakness is limits but he is a warrior who would go all out to be the best there is. Goku:You haven't figured it out yet? I'm the Saiyan who came all the way from Earth for the sole purpose of beating you. I am the warrior you've heard of in legends, pure of heart and awakened by fury. That's what I am. I AM THE SUPER SAIYAN, SON GOKU! ZEUS Korra: Zeus is the God of Lightning, the sky, king of the Gods, and owner of one of the most badass voices ever, excluding yours truly of course. Zeus: I am King of the Gods! Asami: A little known fact, Zeus was the youngest of the six original gods. Born from the titans Cronos and Rhea, Cronos was forewarned by an Oracle that one day his children would turn against the titans, declare war and bring the end of the Titan's reign. Preventing this event from occurring, Cronos decided to imprison his children in his belly. Korra: Oh my gosh! That's horrible! What kind of sick monster would do this? Asami: Anyway, not wanting to see another child to be eaten by her husband, Rhea decided to trick Cronos by having him eat a random stone, while an eagle would take the baby Zeus to a place where Cronos couldn't see him. Korra: And he didn't suspect a thing? Asami: Nope. Korra: Whew! Anyway the eagle was task to take Zeus on an island where he would be safe from Cronos' view and be raised by his grandmother; Gaia. Asami: Which it turns out that the island IS Gaia. Korra: That's one BIIIIIGGGGGG woman. Korra then began singing Korra: All I want to see is an island turn into a giant woman, a giant woman All I want to do is see Gaia as a giant woman a giant woman Asami:...anyway as he grew older, Zeus eventually discovered that his brothers and sisters were imprisoned in his father's stomach. He grew to resent and hate the titans, and eventually declared war on the titans. And after he and his brother and sisters defeated the titans, and imprisoned those who survived in the pits of Tartarus, Zeus was declared as the King of the Gods. Korra: Being the God of Lighting, Zeus is immortal, and can't die by age nor diseases. He also possesses Electrokinesis. Asami: Which is the ability to generate, store, and manipulate lightning at anytime....something like Mako's lightning bending ability. Korra: And being the King of the Gods his abilities with lighting are practically Omnipotent, though his favorite appears to be creating a lightning spear. He also has the ability to control the weather, which can be used to increase the power of his lighting bolt. Asami: But beside his ability to generate electricity, Zeus also possesses other abilities. He possesses Godly strength that rivals that of Hercules, incredibly high durability, Godly speed, and an accelerated healing factor. Wow, that's actually amazing. Korra: He also can teleport, fly, create duplicates of himself, though the duplicates are much weaker then himself, grow to an unknown height, he's also immune to electricity, and can shapeshift into anything he desires.....hm. I wonder is he can transform into me so that I can secretly go out while he mans my fort Asami: That would never happen. Though his favorite forms appear to be either the white eagle, or the grave digger. And though it's never implied that he knows any form of martial arts, Zeus appears to be a heavy striker But he can also drain the powers of a God and give the godly powers to anyone, or anything. Korra: Zeus really knows how to bring down the thunder. Asami: Wait a minute Korra, that not all with Zeus' arsenal. Korra: What there's more? Asami: That right. Zeus has three weapons that he possesses, though rarely used. Zeus possesses his version of the Golden Fleece, which allow him to redirect any attack, but he wears it on his left arm. The Gauntlet of Zeus, which is a giant gauntlet the greatly increases the power of his strikes, but none of these weapons come even close to his ultimate weapon...... Korra: OOOO! Let me guess, let me guess! It's the Blade of Olympus! Asami: That's correct Korra. In fact Zeus was the one who created the Blade of Olympus during the Great War. This Blade alone is powerful when used by a Demigod like Kratos, but it becomes even stronger when used by a God. As proof when he use the blade to kill/banish the titans in the deepest pits of Tartarus simply by stabbing the blade to the ground, and wiped out two entire armies with one swipe. Korra: Holy wow! Asami: It's about to get worst. See, if Zeus gets killed by the hands of someone who uses the Blade of Olympus, he end up reaching a higher form of power known as an Astral projection. In this form, Zeus can generate enough lightning that can destroy virtually every weapon one has in their possession, and even strangle the life out of his victims by inducing fear. Korra: SOOOOOO this guy is a bit of a sadist? Damn it, why would he do that? Asami: Zeus is a very prideful King and God, but show signs of arrogant and paranoia. Such as some time after Kratos successfully killed Ares. He believed that Kratos was this warrior that an oracle forewarned about that was going to bring the end of Olympus known as the Marked Warrior. To prevent this from happening, Zeus drained most of Kratos' godly powers and used the Colossus of Rhodes to kill the Ghost of Sparta. Korra: He even managed to trick Kratos to drain the rest of his godly power into the Blade of Olympus and once all of his powers were drain, Kratos became mortal. And once the Colossus did it's job, at the cost of it's "life", Zeus stepped in, claimed the Blade for himself, and killed a beaten and weakened Kratos. Asami: Zeus is a powerful individual, debatably Kratos' greatest foe. He was the one who ended the Great War, wiped out two entire armies with one swipe of the Blade of Olympus, destroy Sparta in a matter of seconds, and is the only God that confronted Kratos multiple times and survived, though he was killed during their sixth confrontation. Korra: Even though Zeus doesn't have any real weaknesses, his arrogances can sometimes get the best of him which resulted in his death at the end of the of the series. But regardless of this, Zeus knows how to bring down the thunder. Zeus: Even now as you draw your last breath, you continue to defy me!? Post-death battle Asami: Alright the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Korra: It's time for a death battle! DEATH BATTLE It was a normal Sunday afternoon, or so it seems... Goku is at an ice-cream palour eating an ice-cream when all of a sudden, he heard a scream. Goku: Oh man. I better go check. Goku dashes to the scene and what he saw made his eyes widened in horror. Goku saw dead bodies of people like Mario, Sonic, Ryuko Matoi, Leina Vance, Raiden( Mortal Kombat), Saint Seiya, Dante, Thor, Ms. Marvel, Kirby, Captain America, Flash, Iron man, Robocop, Megaman, Astroboy, Tracer, Scout, Ryu, Luffy, Natsu and Bayonetta. Goku looked and he saw a white muscular man getting ripped into half by an old man wearing a white tunic. Goku looked and he saw Vegeta pointing a finger at Zeus and saying Vegeta: You're going down old man! Zeus: Care to test me? Angered, Vegeta turns into a Super Saiyan and he charges forward but Zeus teleports in front of Vegeta, grabs him by the face, smash him on the ground and he threw him aside. Goku teleports and he caught Vegeta. Goku asks Goku: Vegeta, who is this man? Vegeta: I don't know. He is much stronger than I thought he is. He already killed Trunks, Gohan, that Namekian and your master. Me and several other fighters all tried to fight him but he's just so strong. Goku rests Vegeta on the wall of a building and he said. Goku: You rest now Vegeta. I'll deal with him Goku angrily turns to Zeus and he demanded Goku: You! Why are you doing this? Who are you? Zeus laughs and he said Zeus: Ha ha ha! I am Zeus, the god of thunder! I have come to rid this world of anyone who dares to oppose my rule. These people deserves to die and I will grant them beautiful death Goku: How dare you! You are going to pay for what you did! Zeus: I shall kill you for defying me! Zeus shot a bolt of lightning but Goku teleports behind Zeus and he kicks him by the back. As Zeus stumbles, Goku flies forward and throws a punch but Zeus blocks the blow and he punches Goku back. Goku flies back and remarked Goku: Man you are tough! But for hurting my friend, I will defeat you! Goku began charging up and Zeus screams and lightning struck Zeus, causing his body to be covered in lightning. The combatants began charging up and they charged towards each other FIGHT! Both their fists clashed, causing a force wave to erupt, causing the glass from the surrounding buildings to break. Goku and Zeus began exchanging blows but Zeus shot lightning, sending Goku flying. Goku jumps up amd he charges down and he punches Zeus. Zeus and Goku teleports and they began trading blows with Goku kicking Zeus to Zeus punching Goku. As Zeus kicks Goku, Goku caught Zeus by the leg and his leg kicked Zeus, tripping him. As Zeus falls, Goku round house kick Zeus to the ground and he blasts Zeus with a ki blast. Zeus began creating lightning bolts and he hurls them at Goku who instantly dodges them until one struck Goku. Goku screams in pain. Goku thoughts to himself Goku: Holy wow! That guy is stronger than I thought. Better not hold back now. Goku began charging up and Zeus notices his opponent's hair floating. Zeus thoughts to himself Zeus: He's wide open! Time for me to attack! Zeus charges forward, his fist ready. But as he throws a punch, Goku caught it in his Super Saiyan form, startling Zeus. Zeus backs off in shock and he asks Zeus: What is this? Goku teleports behind Zeus and he kicks him from behind. Goku then answers Goku: This is a Super Saiyan. Zeus: You may have changed your hair color but that will not be enough to stop me! Both Goku and Zeus charges towards each other, trading blows but Goku seemingly has the upper hand, being able to dodge most of Zeus punches and he uppercuts Zeus into the air. Goku then flies up, smashes Zeus down, teleports behind Zeus, kicks him up and Goku charges up a kame hame ha. Goku: KAME HAME HA!!! Goku fires the blast, causing Zeus to scream in pain. As the blast dies down, Goku began panting. Goku: Man, that was tough. All of a sudden, Goku sensed a strong energy behind him, as Goku turns, he saw Zeus flying towards him and he punches Goku in the face. Zeus then began arming himself with the Gaunlet of Zeus and he said Zeus: You are among the first to force me to use these weapons. Goku smirked and he transformed into a Super Saiyan 2. Both Zeus and Goku began punching each other, their fists colliding with each other. Goku is fast but Zeus is physically stronger. Zeus began attacking Goku with a flurry of punches before he round house kicks Goku by the face, then he grabs Goku by the head, smashes in onto his knee, before flipping and his foot smashing into Goku's jaw. Goku charges up and he flies towards Zeus, striking him several times in the guts. As Zeus clutches his guts in pain, Goku kicks Zeus into a building. Zeus teleports behind Goku and he threw a punch but Goku caught, spunned around and he struck Zeus back with an elbow before blasting a kame hame ha at Zeus. Angered, Zeus charges forward and both he and Goku traded blows for a few seconds before Goku transforms into a Super Saiyan 3. Goku charges forward and he punches Zeus but Zeus began blasting Goku with lightning and he struck Goku down with the gaunlets. Zeus all of a sudden transformed into Superman, causing Goku to look at him in confusion. Zeus in the form of Superman charges forward and he struck Goku in the guts with his knee, he punches Goku before he smashes him onto the roof of a building. Zeus flies down and he changes from Superman into Ryu who blasts lightning at Goku then Zeus tranforms into Black Orchid from Killer Instinct and he reveals her large breast, causing Goku to stumble back in shock. But Goku charges forward and he punches Orchid, causing her to revert back to Zeus. Goku then asks Goku: Let's step this up shall we? Goku then transforms into a Super Saiyan god and before Zeus knows it, Goku struck Zeus in the guts. Zeus coughs out blood. Goku then began attacking Zeus with a flurry of punches before kicking Zeus down. Goku fires a kame hame ha but Zeus uses the Golden Fleece to redirect the attack, causing Goku to exclaim in shock. Zeus then flies into a building, making Goku fly after him. As Goku enters the building, looking for Zeus, he heard a familiar voice ???: You are defy a god? Goku turns and he upon seeing Zeus, he fires a ki blast, destroying Zeus. All of a sudden, Zeus appeared out of nowhere and he punches Goku. Goku crashed out of the building and he found himself surrounded by seven Zeus clones. One of them said Zeus clone: You have underestimated us for the last time. All the Zeus clones shot lightning at Goku but Goku teleports behind one and he punches a clone, completely destroying it. Goku then uses a ki blast to kill another one, he uses a destructo disk and he slices another Zeus clone in half. One Zeus clone shot lightning but Goku dodges and he roundhouse kick the clone, snapping his neck. Goku then transformed into Super Saiyan Blue and he attack the remaining Zeus clones with a kame hame ha, killing them. The real Zeus flew down from the sky and he said Zeus: I am impressed, you have survived long enough. But one way or another, you will die. Goku: Oh really, cause I have gotten a whole lot stronger. Allow me to introduce the Super Saiyan blue. Goku then charges up and he charges towards Zeus. Zeus then began summoning the blades of olympus and he charges forward. Zeus slashes the blades at Goku, causing Goku to fly up amd kick Zeus in the face. Goku then slips out his golden rod and he grew it. With both warriors armed with weapons, both Goku and Zeus continued fighting. Clashing with the rod and the blades. As Zeus swipes his blade, Goku blocks it, parries the blow and he counters by stretching it, striking Zeus by the chest. Goku fires a ki blast at Zeus who teleports away from it. Goku then began punching Zeys several times before he charges up a Kame hame ha, blasting it at Zeus. Zeus shook his head to recover from the strong attack and he asked Zeus: Such power, what are you Goku? Goku: Haven't you heard? I am a Super saiyan. Goku then charges up by using the kaio ken times 20 and before Zeus knows it, Goku appeared from behind and he kicked Zeus from the back. Golu then began attacking Zeus simultaneously, forcing Zeus to block the attacks. Goku then fires a powerful kame hame ha, blasting Zeus so bad that Zeus screams in agony. Soon, Goku began panting as he watch Zeus collapse on the ground. Goku picks up the blades of olympus and he said Goku: To ensure you don't cause anymore trouble... Goku impales the blades into Zeus's chest before flying down. As Goku lands on the bottom ground, he saw four strangers, an african american girl and a young woman, a Japanse young man and a Chinese young man with a bow and arrow tending to Vegeta. The girl notices Goku and she said Cassie: Your name is Kakarot is it? Goku laughs and answered Goku: Heh, actually it's Goku but Vegeta calls me that. Takeda: Whatever, thank you for saving us. We would not know what to do without you. Vegeta: Heh, he's right Kakarot. Goku began laughing before he screams and he contorted in pain, causing Cassie, Kung Jin amd Jacqui to run next to him. Jacqui asked Jacqui: Are you okay Goku? Goku: Ngh! I'm...fine. It's just that that kiao ken times 20 actually banged my body up. But nothing a little senzu can heal. Meanwhile, a black cloud began to form around Zeus' body and a ghost like form of Zeus emerges. Zeus stares down angrily and he blasts lightning, causing Goku to jump back in shock. As Goku watches in horror, the attack killed Vegeta and three of the strangers. Only Cassie remains alive but injured. Goku looks up and to his horror, he saw Zeus in the form of a ghost flying down. He grabs Cassie by the neck and he crushes it, causing Goku to scream Goku: NO! Zeus: You have underestimated me for the last time! Zeus fires a shot of lightning at Goku, killing him.... K.O! Not! Dying, Goku using his telekenetic ability to put a senzu bean into his mouth, immediately healing him, causing Zeus to screamed in disbelief Zeus: What?! That's impossible! What are you? Goku didn't answer and instead, he put his hands up in the sky. Confused, Zeus asked Zeus: What are you doing? Goku flies up into the sky and he said Goku: Everyone in the whole Universe, lend me your strength. The humans of Earth began putting up their hands, along with the Namekians, the Justice League, the aliens from Planet Sheen, the Guardians of the galaxy, the otherworld fighters, Beerus, Whis, the aliens from Planet 51, the xiliens, and aliens in all diffetent planets. Goku flies up in the air and he said Goku: The sun! Lend me your energy! Zeus angrily fires lightning bolts at Goku, causing Goku to scream in pain. But Goku remains strong, channeling his energy into the Spirit bomb. He focuses through the pain, refusing to give in to fear. As the spirit bomb finish charging, Goku screams Goku: Zeus! Your reign of evil ends here! Goku then throws the universal spirit bomb at Zeus. Zeus screams and he fires bolts of lightning but it did nothing to stop the attack. Goku then charges back into a Super Saiyan blue and he forces the spirit bomb closer to Zeus. Zeus began holding back the spirit bomb, grunting in pain. He screams Zeus: How?! You're mortal! I am Zeus, the father of Olympus! How could I lose to you?! Goku: You cause death and destruction Zeus, I hope someday, you will return as a better person. Maybe we could be sparring partners the next time we meet. Goodbye Zeus screams in agony as the spirit bomb began tearing his ghostly body apart until every molecule of Zeus is destroyed. As the spirit bomb flies towards the ocean and explodes. Goku watches the world cheering for him and he remarked Goku: Whew! It's finally over! KO! Goku is seen happily feasting in Capsule Corps with his wife and his younger son while Zeus is in hell, screaming in anger. Results Korra: Holy wow! That was the most intense battle ever! Asami: Indeed. This fight is very close. Zeus' arsenal and his immortality gave him an advantage us many categories but Goku outclasses him in speed and skills. Korra: Yeah, Goku have been training ever since he was small and he was taught mostly by gods. I know some of you are wondering, how in the world would Zeus the all father lost to Goku. Asami: It's like this. The Zeus from God of War is mainly evil and coniving, meaning that the spirit bomb can kill him and Beerus, the god of destruction did wonder why Goku never uses the kaio ken technique, meaning that Goku has the edge that could defeat Beerus. Goku has fought on par with Golden Freeza, the Legendary Hitman, Zamasu and Beerus who are basically gods in their own ways and Goku has fought on par with them Korra: Zeus' Arstal projection is the thing that has saved him from a last attack. But he have been defeated by Kratos, who is no where bear Goku's level Asami: That's right and while Zeus brings fear to everyone, Goku inspires people. He bought hope to people and by using the spirit bomb which is powered by will power of the surrounding lifeforms, Goku is able to use it to counter Zeus' Astral projection. Korra: Looks like Goku has overcomed Zeus' spirit Asami: The winner is Son Goku Goku: You have improved a lot. But it looks like I won this round Interlude Goku Zeus DEATH BATTLE! Who do you think would win? Goku Zeus Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:European Combatants Category:God of War vs Dragon Ball Themed Death Battles